


Flowers and Presents and Passion...Oh My!

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: No worries, no concern, no life or death decisions, it was just the two of them.





	Flowers and Presents and Passion...Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Saturday, February 12, 2000

Fat snowflakes fell from the sky and stuck to the grass of suburban front yards. John took a deep breath in the back of his SUV. He looked at is watch and then looked through the gift bag again. He pushed two on his cell phone.

“Hello.”

“Hey there Susie Q.”

“Where are you today?”

“Philadelphia until Monday afternoon. I hear its snowing in DC.”

“Mmm hmm, but I think it is just for show. Drew is acting out in school.”

“What? What did he do?”

“Back talk his teacher and his math scores aren’t very good. John I want you to talk to him.”

“As soon as I get home. You miss me?”

“I haven’t the time. I'm working on so much. I love you though; I will see you on Monday.”

“Definitely. I love you too Susie.”

He turned off his phone as they pulled into the driveway. Snow really did things more beautiful. It also kept people inside so they would not be out ogling him. Of course, no one was going to see a guy in blue jeans, boots, and a down jacket and think they were catching a glimpse of the Vice-President of the United States.

“I’ll be a while Calvin.”

“Yes sir.”

He got out of the car and went up to the door. Knocking, John waited for the door to open. Nothing happened. He knocked again to the same result. Scowling, he went around and found the side sliding door ajar. He quietly slipped in, closing it behind him. He could see Colette in the living room; her back was to him. John bent quickly to untie his boots before pulling them off completely. He tiptoed into the room, grabbing her around the waist. Colette let out a squeal of delight as he spun her around. It had been some time since they had seen each other…busy lives again kept them separated. Her arms looped around his neck and they shared a passionate kiss. Colette’s feet still didn’t touch the floor.

“I've missed you.”

She debated about whether she was going to say something like that. She did not think it was the best idea but the emotion of being in his arms took over. She had feelings for John, there was no use pretending she did not. She could live without him, and had for gaps of time, but when he was there, she felt so good.

“Really? Show me how much.”

Colette smiled as he put her back on the carpet. He took off his jacket and she helped him out of his clothes. The Wrangler jeans, plain red sweatshirt, Hanes tee shirt, and finally the boxer shorts. Resting comfortably on her overpriced couch, John enjoyed an expert blowjob. He ran his hands through her hair, which was shoulder length again, as her mouth moved up and down his erect cock.

His hips rose and he moaned as if in pain when Colette deep-throated him. Blowjobs were not something unfamiliar to the Vice-President, but she was his favorite. He wished she could stick her finger in his ass…that was a lot easier when he stood. John gripped the arm of the couch as he released with a rush. The feeling when it was all over, as if he didn’t have a single drop of energy left, was wonderful. Colette moved into his arms and they shared sensual kisses.

“Goddamn, I want you.”

“What are you waiting for?” she asked, kissing him again.

“Let’s go to bed.”

“That sounds so inviting and completely unadventurous all in one breath.”

“When have I ever been completely unadventurous?”

It was true. Colette helped him from the couch and relished him carrying her upstairs like Scarlet O’Hara. In her bedroom, John undressed her slow. He kissed her skin, touched it, stroked it, and claimed it as his own.

“Oh John.”

He wasn’t rough or even aggressive. For Valentine’s Day, he made love to her. They did not talk or exchange much banter; it was not needed. John drove her to the edge of the cliff so many different times that afternoon…his tongue, his mouth, his hands, and that monster between his thighs. Colette was sure she lost consciousness and precious moments were erased from her memory. She screamed his name when she came for the fourth time. They lay exhausted on the mattress, crumpled sheets and blankets around them, with no real care of the passage of time. It was something neither was used to but they felt an immediate comfort with it.

“I bought you gifts.” John said when he felt like talking again.

“That’s because you are a Southern gentleman.” She cuddled in his arms and kissed his cheek. “That was quite nice.”

“I enjoyed it myself.” He caressed her buttocks. “So, if I have this correct, women get jewelry and men get sex?”

“No. Women get jewelry and sex.”

“Ahh. See it was almost fair until you threw that in.”

Colette laughed before pulling him on top of her again. John took a deep breath and went in for another round.

***

Sunday, February 13, 2000

It had been a while since John Hoynes went casual for so many days in a row. He lay on the couch in a pair of sweats and a tee shirt with socked feet. Reading Sports Illustrated, he felt as relaxed as he looked. An afternoon and evening with Ms. Middleton set the Earth back on its axis. Sarah would be arriving at his hotel suite any minute. Friday afternoon when they spoke, John told her to go casual. He wanted her dressed as if she were enjoying an afternoon in her condo or out with friends.

Except for a lunch date in the middle of January, they had not seen each other since their trip to Paradise over the Christmas holiday. They managed to have a lovely time and even had a real conversation about where their relationship was going. Sarah wasn’t sure she was made for extramarital activity. She definitely had feelings for John but there was so much at risk, so much to lose if things got out of hand.

John definitely agreed. He was Vice-President of the United States and lesser man than he had been brought down by their addictions. It wasn’t just that Sarah had a hot body and he had the free time. He felt something for her and he told her so. Sarah responded in kind though she insisted that their feelings were not the only thing to consider. They would take it slow, that’s all she could think of. She was not letting John go…no matter how bad that sounded. 

John was just as bad. He thought of her constantly when he should have been doing other things. He had no problem multitasking but there were very few times when Sarah was not on his mind. Yes, he thought of her naked; he was only a man. That was not all he thought of though. He loved her smile, the way she laughed aloud sometimes. Her eyes were beautiful, especially fresh from sleep. He loved when she danced close or stroked his face. He loved when she called him Jack.

There would be moments when his thoughts turned to her and John couldn’t stop his shiver. Being with her tonight made him more excited than he would ever admit to anyone. He even left her a message as he fell asleep last night in his hotel suite. ‘Hey there darling. I can't wait to see you tomorrow; I'm very excited. I love you Sarah.’

He sat straight up on the couch when he heard a light knock on the door. John chastised himself…he needed to calm down. He at least needed to look calm. Nothing was going to stop his stomach from dancing. The second knock at the door got the Vice-President on his feet. He walked over to the door and pulled it open. Sarah smiled before stepping in. For a few moments they just looked at each other. 

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close. John thought she looked amazing in a grey mohair mock turtleneck sweater, a pair of well-worn boot cut jeans, and motorcycle boots. He held her tight against him and exhaled.

“Its so good to see you.” He whispered.

“Hey Jack.”

They held each other in the doorway for a while. Sarah pulled away first. John took her face in his hands, softly kissing her mouth. He hardly wanted to stop.

“You look so beautiful.”

“I wear these clothes to the grocery store.” She replied.

“I don’t care.” He took her hand. “Come and sit down.”

There were a few awkward moments on the couch but John and Sarah made it into each other’s arms and all the apprehension melted away. He pulled her into his lap as the kisses grew deeper, more intense. Sarah sighed, running her fingers through his hair. He lifted her sweater a bit to touch her bare back. John loved her skin…craved it when she was not close. There was a giddiness to kissing her on the couch. No worries, no concern, no life or death decisions, it was just the two of them.

“Forgive me,” she murmured between kisses. “But I have to have you.”

“Apology accepted.”

Clothes, shoes, underwear; everything came off quickly. John relished the feeling of their skin touching. He kissed every part of Sarah he could reach and then touched all the places he kissed.

“Jack…” she said his name as light as air and it grabbed him around the neck.

He wanted to be soft and gentle with her breasts. Stroking and kissing, not pinching and biting. His tongue moved along her smooth skin and felt the goose bumps of her desire. He slipped a hard nipple into his mouth, sucking until her back arched. He loved the muted noises she made, as if she did not want anyone to hear them.

John made love to her breasts for a while…he was very fond of them. Firm and pert, with nipples that his mouth yearned like chocolate. Sarah was not a busty woman but there was more than enough there to fascinate and satisfy. His urges moved him along, down her stomach and across her navel with his tongue. John could already smell her want and it turned him on like the animal he was when he longed for her.

Sarah pulled him up, growling as her mouth attacked his. He did not seem to care when she bit his lip and John let her tongue take control as her hands roamed his body with a playful and sexy curiosity as if she had never been there before. Her hands stroked his ass and John took a sharp intake of breath as her finger teased his crack.

“I have lube if we need it.” she said.

“How did you know?”

“The lube thing or the ass thing?”

“Both.”

“You're my lover Jack…I know what turns you on.”

It was the first time she had ever done that…called him her lover. A very huge moment drowned out by the white noise in his cerebellum at the thought of her doing something he loved so much.

“Tell me what you desire.”

“Sarah, I desire a lot.” He kissed her again.

“I'm not a virgin. Don’t treat me like one.”

“Yes ma'am.”

He leaned to whisper in her ear and then pulled back to see her reaction. Honestly he expected to be slapped across the face. So he braced himself and tried to figure out Plan B if he ended up flying solo tonight.

“Stand up Mr. Vice-President.”

With a full-blown grin, John Hoynes did as he was told.

“Spread your legs cowboy.”

He did as Sarah told him and she went down on her knees in front of him. He smiled when she slapped his ass a few times.

“You wanna be a bad boy?” she asked.

“Hell yes and I definitely want you to be a bad girl.”

She gave him his first blowjob and it nearly blew his mind. Sarah had a PhD in prostate because she knew how to bring him to the edge so many times John was sure he was going to die. He had no idea how he stayed on his feet. Between her fingers, three at the height of it, in his ass, and her humming the Beatles song Something against his rough skin, John wanted to pass out. That would be alright at this exact moment. Sarah was a reluctant swallower…she did it but was not overly fond of the act. John fell over on the couch when she finally freed him from the torture.

“Oh God, oh God, oh dear God, goddamn!”

“Are you alright?” she looked at him with concern. Her hand found his heart and though it beat fast the rate was not excessive.

He wanted to tell her that he was fine. He was better than fine; he was excellent. Of course at this moment the power of speech left him. John Hoynes didn’t think he had ever been speechless in his life. It felt strange and liberating at the same time. Instead, he pulled Sarah into his arms and kissed her. That made her smile.

“That was…” OK, his speech had not fully returned.

“Yeah? Seeing you so turned on, turned me on.”

“Oh Sarah.”

Their lovemaking was slow and sexy. She was on top and they both held onto their feelings until it burst thorough like a volcano. John cried out her name and they held each other on the couch. Breathing hard, sweating, clinging as their orgasms engulfed them like flames. They didn’t need words and wouldn’t have them if they did. Sarah recovered first, stroking his hair as she smiled and made the little noises that John adored.

“You're going to sweat out your braids.”

Sarah laughed then. He had never seen her hair braided and it was the first comment he made on the subject. He actually loved them, but there wasn’t much she could do that he would not.

“Do you like them?” she asked.

“They're as beautiful as you are.”

He took a few of the auburn braids and twirled them around his fingers.

“Did it take very long?” he asked.

“More time than I had but it saves time in the morning. Jack, you have to feed me.”

“I was just going to suggest dinner.”

They hadn't really moved. John gathered enough strength to pull out but she still lay on top of him.

“I'm craving a burger.” He said.

“A turkey burger and fries sounds good. I think I'm going to take a quick shower.”

“Don’t go yet.”

Sarah smiled as she relaxed against him.

“Tell me the honest to God truth.” She said.

“About anything.”

“How many of these are you going to have this weekend?”

“Why do you ask me things like that Sarah?”

“I don’t know.”

“Three. Damn, that sounds bad.”

“For you more than me. I only have one. I'm going to shower.”

She kissed him, climbing off the couch and headed into the bedroom with her bag. After a bit more recovery time, John redressed, cleaned up her clothes, and called room service. They had all night to be together and he wanted to make sure it was one that satisfied them both.

***

Sarah was still in the bedroom when dinner arrived. John was glad of that because he hated the idea of asking her to duck in there while he dealt with the concierge. Over their burgers and soda, Sarah did most of the talking while John listened. She talked about work, plans she was making for a vacation, the new Anthony Hopkins film that would soon be in theaters. Some of her friends were encouraging her to return to school for her PhD in art history. Both American and Georgetown University had great programs. Sarah thought Penn and Harvard had the best in the nation but it was too far of a commute.

“Brady started it so I should really kill him. Then he…”

“Brady Sutherland?” John asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“He is the only Brady that I know. He planted the seed in Dale’s head and a tree is growing out of her ear.”

“Does it show my age when I say I have no idea what that means?”

“It means she’s running with it.” Sarah replied laughing. “She's very keen on the idea.”

“How do you feel about it?”

“I would feel better if one of those schools were in DC. I already have a Masters and I love my job. I have no desire to leave the National Gallery…it’s a dream.”

“I didn’t know you and Brady were so close.”

“What? I was with him when we met for the first time.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Are you jealous?”

“What? Jealous of Brady? Are you asking me if I am jealous of Brady?”

“Yes Mr. Vice-President, I am.”

“I may possibly be jealous of Brady.”

“Aww.” Sarah put down her burger and pulled John close. “Brady and I are friends and we always will be. That has nothing to do with our relationship. If he is privy to any of the personal aspects of it I certainly didn’t tell him. I haven’t even told him that I see you.”

“Me neither, to both of those statements.”

Sarah was not sure that she believed him. She knew that men talked and she knew that John surrounded himself with people he could trust with the secret parts of his secret lives.

“I don’t care if you do, as long as I am always shown in a positive light.”

John laughed, pulling her into his lap and kissing her. After dinner, Sarah stayed on his lap, playing that silly game where his hands rested under hers and he tried to flip them and hit hers before she moved away. She was good at it and did not mind bragging.

“Ha. Ha. Ha. OW!”

Sarah shook her hands and scowled at him. John smiled, kissing her hands on both sides.

“Aw sweetie, did I hurt you?”

“You’re a heavy handed SOB.”

“Whoa! Sweet girl gets dirty mouth when she is hurt. Game over.”

“I'm OK.” Sarah murmured, accepting his soft kisses on the mouth. “I was not hurt there…you don’t have to kiss there.”

“I want to kiss there.”

“Where else do you want to kiss?”

Now John was grinning, running his hand around her buttocks and between her thighs. Sarah shuddered and gripped his shoulders. He brushed her panties aside, as that and a Superman tee shirt was all she currently wore. John definitely loved her casual look. He wiggled his finger around inside her panties and liked her response. She gasped; doing her best not to show him how good it felt. He stroked her folds, hardly sliding in, and avoided her clit altogether.

“Jack.” She whispered his name and pulled him closer. Her hips started to shift and buck. “Don’t stop.”

“I definitely won't. Do you like it when I touch you?”

Sarah guffawed.

“Are you serious?”

“Tell me how much you like it.”

“No. I am already too sweet to you.”

John got her out of her panties, running them over his face before he threw them on the floor.

“How about I'm sweet to you for a while?”

They shifted on the couch. Sarah moved back while John loomed over her. He looked as if he wanted to devour her and she loved it.

“I love you Sarah.”

“I love you too.”

***

Monday, February 14, 2000

Suzanne came out of her meeting and the Secret Service hustled her into the SUV. It was now raining and the temperatures rose into the low 40s. There was melting snow all over the nation’s capital. Nine inches fell between Friday and Sunday and now the rain washed water down the streets. The Second Lady gasped as she slid into the Suburban. There her husband sat with a dozen pink roses. He was dressed in a black Calvin Klein suit with a blue dress shirt and a dark blue tie. His wife smiled, taking the flowers from his hands and hugging him close.

“Welcome home.” She said.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Susie Q.”

They kissed and Suzanne melted in his embrace. She missed him over the weekend. He said he was in Philadelphia though she was never sure where he was. Sometimes she was tempted to demand the truth of him. Suzanne was not sure the answers were something she could handle. If pushed to tell the truth she was sure John would confess his sins. There were times when it seemed as if the confession was on the tip of his tongue.

“How was Philadelphia?” she asked.

“A little of this, a little of that. What's most important is that I'm back home to you.”

“Agreed.”

They were kissing and John ran his fingers through her blonde hair. Suzanne pulled him closer, throwing one leg over him. John smiled between their kisses and ran his hand up her leg.

“I have a special evening planned.” He said.

“How special?”

“You’ll see Mrs. Hoynes.”

“Damn right I'm Mrs. Hoynes.” She replied.

“Its not all its cracked up to be some days.”

“You will get no argument out of me on that. Today though, it’s alright.”

“Its alright?” his blue eyes sparkled as he smiled. “I love you Susie.”

“I love you too.”

It sounded more generic than it used to and she wondered what they could do about that. She hated that the answer was probably nothing. When they got home John spent time with Fletcher and Andrew. Diana was at swim practice. Fletcher told him that he thought snowboarding was something he wanted to try. He was still into words and spelling but he hoped his father would also consider buying him an acoustic guitar for his upcoming birthday.

Andrew was a bit more subdued. He did not seem interested in talking to his father, which was not like him at all. Though John did his best not to treat it like a political speech, he gave him a firm talking to concerning his behavior at school. They went to a prestigious private school and should consider themselves lucky for the quality education they received. The nine year old nodded in all the right places but his head wasn’t quite in the room. 

John made a note to talk to him again very soon. He hoped he did not have another Garrett on his hands. His younger brother went down several wrong paths before his life finally got on track. John wasn’t sure he was even on the right path now, though he held down a job and a respectable place in society. With Garrett though it could all go to hell pretty quickly. He never wanted to have to worry about Andrew the way he worried about his brother.

Diana smelled slightly of chlorine when she joined them for a dinner of pork chops, rice, and brussel sprouts. She talked about swimming and the upcoming school play. They were doing My Man Godfrey; she wanted the part of Cornelia. John loved the film and though his daughter did not have a nasty bone in her bone he encouraged her to do her best. 

She wanted to know how Philadelphia was and he said it was fine. Penn was on Diana’s top five colleges list…they had a great swim program. After dinner, the kids did homework while Suzanne worked on her travel schedule. John went to his study to call Lee, they talked for about an hour and then he retired to the bedroom. When Suzanne came up at nine o’clock, she just smiled. Fletcher and Andrew were tucked into bed; Diana would go on her own by 10:30.

“Isn't this nice?”

John lit candles, covered the room in roses, and dressed in a pair of silk pajama pants. Linda Ronstadt, Suzanne’s favorite singer, played on the CD player.

“I feel a bit overdressed for this party.” She said.

“It does not have to say that way.”

She took his hand and John pulled her into his arms. They swayed to the music; John stroked her back and her ass. She let him take off her grey lounge pants and her blue v-neck shirt. In a black bra and panties, his wife was dressed for the occasion. After kissing for a while, she broke away. There was a bottle of sparkling cider chilling on the table so she poured two glasses.

“Is this the part when I have to say something momentous?” she asked.

“You can say whatever you want.”

“It seems silly when I'm standing here in underwear.”

She laughed and so did he.

“C’mon Susie, make a toast.”

“OK, OK. I want to toast to a nice night with a pretty nice guy. A guy who has the power to multitask and no matter what he’s juggling he always finds a way to show just how much I mean to him. So…to John.”

“No.” he shook his head. “To Susie. I wish that I could be all you believe me to be.”

He kissed her and they moved over to the bed after drinking some of their cider. Suzanne sighed, wrapping her husband in her arms. She was content to hold him for a while…he had been gone since Friday. John exhaled, moving down to nibble her neck.

“John…” she pulled away some.

“What's the matter honey?”

“I just want to be in your arms tonight. I know that the carnal temptation is there, and it is Valentine’s Day after all but…”

“What? You think there are too many feelings that beat holding my very special girl? I would have to be out of my mind.”

“I'm so glad you are home. Happy Valentine’s Day John.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

***


End file.
